Rin's Journal
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: Rin writes in his journal about what happens after "happily ever after." Rinharu in later chapters. Everything is in Rin's POV. I don't own the characters or the Free! anime.
1. Journal 1: Dreams and The Future

**Dreams and The Future**

It's been a month since that day of the relay.

The new school year has already started,

It is my last year of high school before I go out to college.

I've applied to a few schools already.

My first choice is to go to Stanford and my close second is to go to University of Arizona,

Both of them are top swimming colleges.

But something tells me that I have a better chance at getting into UAZ than Stanford.

I plan on getting into my dream college before I try to get into my dream job.

I want to be a swimming trainer after college.

My old dream was my dad's dream,

To be the best and get into the Olympics.

I did get into the Olympics, but I didn't turn out being the best.

But I'm not going to bore you over of what happened next.

Semesters have been getting way harder than I expected.

Since it was the start of the first semester, I thought it was just going to be review at first.

But most of my classes are already getting into projects and tests,

And it hasn't even been two weeks yet.

I guess since this is my last year of high school, they want us to finish strong.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka _


	2. Journal 2: Hard to Look Back

**Hard to Look Back**

I switched my high schools,

From Samezuka to Iwatobi.

The schools weren't all that different.

They both had the same

Teaching, swimming, and grading styles.

But I have a lot of reasons to go to Iwatobi.

The main reason is to be back with my childhood friends and mend our friendships,

We had a lot of shit going on between us during the summer.

Another reason was that I never really liked Samezuka anyway.

Especially the captain of Samezuka's Swim Club, Mikoshiba.

I knew he was going to give me a hard time anyway if I stayed at Samezuka.

Let's just say, I sort of betrayed his team in their time of need.

But there was one reason why I actually wanted to stay at Samezuka, Nitori.

I was his superior, his person to look up to.

He pissed me off constantly, but he needed me.

And I just left him alone in the dust.

It would have been hard to look back.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka_


	3. Journal 3: Old Friends and Old Memories

**Old Friends and Old Memories**

I joined the Iwatobi Swim Club.

They had all my childhood friends in it,

Including my sister.

Meet Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Haru, and my sister, Gou.

I would fill you on all the details about them but it would be out of date.

My friendships with them have become stronger than ever.

We always go after school to go to the Café right around the corner,

I'm learning so much about them since I've been gone.

I've missed out on them for four years.

I met them when I was twelve; I was in the same class with them.

The first thing I thought when I entered the room was Haru's face.

He looked so surprised and puzzled,

I found it kinda funny.

I wish I could be that little twelve year old kid again.

_September 2014 _

_Rin Matsuoka_


	4. Journal 4: Living with Color

**Living with Color**

I had the courage to tell my friends what happened for the last four years.

I told them about my sexuality colors; pink, yellow, and blue.

When I was in the Olympics, I meet a new friend.

His name was Yuki, and I feel in love with him.

I grew up as pansexual, I found out that when I was twelve.

And even though I had changed a lot since I was twelve,

My sexuality didn't change.

I have always been open-minded with people and me,

or at least with this topic.

Yuki became more of my best friend than my lover though.

But that was fine with me, if he couldn't be my lover.

Then I would still love him as a best friend.

Eventually, I did tell Yuki about my feelings for him.

Although, I had no idea that he was a homophobe.

He slapped me on my face and called me a freak.

Yuki and I haven't spoken to each other since.

But this was what I loved most about my friends,

They were accepting of me.

Even if I am a little different from them.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka_


	5. Journal 5: Leaders and Mascots

**Iwatobi Swim Club Leaders and Mascots**

To be honest,

The Iwatobi Swim Club mascot kinda scares me.

Our mascot is a bird, but it's sort of a creepy looking bird.

It has a poker face, but damn it's creepy as hell.

I swear; its eyes were staring into my soul.

The teacher leaders of our team are Miho Amakata and my old swimming coach from four years ago,

Goro Sasabe.

I had no idea that Sasabe still taught at Iwatobi when I first came back.

Ama-chan is also my homeroom teacher,

All the guys in my class have a crush on her.

Except for me, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and basically all the girls in our class.

But I guess if we were to recruit new members for our team,

I could think of some ways involving Ama-chan to get new members.

One of them involves a bikini and a camera.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka _


	6. Journal 6: New Friends and Obsessions

**New Friends and New Obsessions**

I've realized now that there's more to life than swimming,

So I've decided to make some new obsessions.

I've started to watch some more animes like

Attack on Titans, Sword Art Online, and Fairy Tale.

I even have a Dual Wing Pendant necklace from Attack on Titans,

To show I'm definitely a fan.

I started to hang out with this group of guys I met at the Café who are obsessed with anime.

They all have the same Dual Wing Pendant necklace as me,

Some of them even have the Recon Corps cosplay.

Their names are Akise, Yoshiki, Kizami, and Izumi;

And their all badass.

I started to hang out with Kizami a little more than with the others,

He actually does swimming too!

He goes to Akita High School and they have a swimming team there,

His team is actually going to go to same relay Iwatobi is going to go in a few months.

So it looks like I'm going to meet him again.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka_


	7. Journal 7: No Such Ability as Telepathy

**No Such Ability as "Telepathy"**

For some reason, Haru doesn't like me hanging out with Kizami.

He says that you shouldn't just befriend strangers time to time.

Of course, I agree with him.

But I trust Kizami, he's told so much about him already.

I told Haru that I'm a young adult, I know right from wrong.

So he just replies that he trusts me.

But there's actually something else I've been noticing with Haru.

Every time I just mention the word "Kizami," Haru just kind of grunts.

I don't mention about Kizami a lot, I usually just keep up with the topic everyone else talks about.

But one day I just mention Kizami to Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, and Rei at lunch and they just seem to like him and want to meet him,

but Haru just doesn't seem to like him at all.

I keep wondering why he doesn't like Kizami, but I can't read minds.

Sometimes, I can only see Haru translucently.

_September 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka_


	8. Journal 8: Cherry Blossoms Begin to Fall

**Cherry Blossoms Begin to Fall**

October is here and the leaves are starting to fall.

Especially the cherry blossoms of the tree near the swimming pool of Iwatobi.

It's too bad though, I've always wanted to swim in cherry blossoms.

But there aren't many cherry blossom trees in Australia.

Kizami told me that you would find the prettiest cherry blossoms in Washington D.C.

He was going to go there during Spring Break because that's usually when they bloom.

He invited me to go with him since he knew that I would be eighteen by then,

I happily accepted.

Kizami's very… kind and generous, he really cares. That's what I love about him most.

Kizami came to Iwatobi to meet me and my friends one day because his school was cancelled.

I introduced Kizami to the gang,

I mentioned my friends to Kizami a few times before and he said he wanted to meet them.

So I guess that's why he came to Iwatobi today.

Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, and Haru were pretty nice to Kizami as he was to them,

But Haru and Gou seemed a bit distant from him.

I know Haru doesn't really like Kizami, but I didn't know if Gou liked him a lot or not.

She didn't look like she was excited when he got here.

When Kizami left, I asked my friends what they thought of him.

Makoto and Nagisa thought he was pretty cool,

Rei thought he was "creatively intelligent with his vocabulary,"

Gou said she didn't really know what to think of him,

and Haru didn't respond.

Hopefully, the rest of the gang will get use to Kizami.

_October 2014_

_Rin Matsuoka_


End file.
